


You're Fired

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Multi, Non Consensual, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in his wheelchair with a broken wrist, Max and Alec agree to help Logan out when Bling has to leave for a month. Within their first hour a misunderstanding leads to a catalyst that will change and affect their relationships forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fired

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/3rdDAbb%20YF%20Art/?action=view&current=YoureFiredBanner3.jpg)

“Hey…” Alec blurted out in protest against the blow Max delivered when he reached out to push the doorbell for the third time.

Irritated, Max demanded, “Well, then knock it off. He’s home alright.” Nervously her eyes flitted sideways and added. “It’s probably just taking him a little longer to get to the door.” Alec noticed by the time she finished the sentence her voice was trailing off. Whether she realized it or not she was silently drawing attention to the subject she had worked hard to avoid at all costs - that Logan was back to using his wheelchair full-time. 

Alec rolled his eyes, showcasing his own irritation at Max’s reaction. He didn’t get it, treating the fact that Logan was back in a wheelchair like it was something taboo. “Yeah well, last time I checked wheeling to the door was a hell of a lot faster...” He didn’t get to finish when Max smacked him again this time harder.

His annoyance sat at the edge of anger. “Knock it off. That’s the last hit I’ll let slide. I was only stating the obvious.”

Max’s lips curled in disgust. “If I had wanted a commentary I would have asked.” 

“Right. Well you’re acting like it’s a death sentence. He’s not a cripple you know.”

“That’s offensive.”

Pissed Alec snorted, his irritation boiling over. “What?”

“That word.”

“Pft you treating him like one, is what’s offensive.”

“Shut up! You weren’t there. You didn’t see how bad he was, how vulnerable....”

“Don’t give me that shit; you weren’t there either, either time.” 

Max glared, telling him that was the point, she wasn’t there to prevent it. However her anger quickly gave way to the guilt and pain she was harboring. Alec closed his eyes, his anger dissipating. “Max, you’re looking at it all wrong. Yeah, you weren’t there but it wasn’t your job to be there. If you were, Manticore would have killed him and dragged your ass back. He may be human, weaker because of that, but Logan’s a big boy, he makes his own decisions. Besides you did help by giving him transfusions – both times. The transfusions repaired a lot of the damage.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“You’ve got to remember what Sam said, he’s not fully paralyzed. The nerve damage is mending itself. It’s just his muscles, in time he might regain full function...”

Abruptly the door swung open with Bling standing there. “Sorry for the delay, we just finished a workout. Come on in. I’m really glad you guys can do this. He trusts you. I’m sure if we had to go through an agency they wouldn’t last a day.” Bling moved aside to let them in.

Inside the apartment, Max answered, “It’s not a problem, we’re happy to help.”

Alec shared a startled glance with Max as their hyper-senses picked up disquieting sounds of sniveling whimpers coming from the another room; both realized it was Logan. Apprehensively, Max asked, “How is he?”

“There’s no denying it’s been hard especially since he broke his wrist.” Bling shrugged as he gave them a rundown on Logan’s condition. 

“He has his good and bad days. Physically he’s doing better. Although to him it’s not fast enough, so psychologically it’s getting harder. He gets in these funks and if the depression lingers, I’m afraid of where it’ll lead.” Bling paused, his eyes shifting over to the workout room then back at them, stating confidently, “In my opinion, what he needs is to be pushed harder. While I’m gone, do whatever you can to keep him on schedule and boost his morale. Even if that means pulling out any tricks you have, including spanking his royal ass. He needs it; use anything and do whatever you can.” 

Bling looked between them, his voice steady and brimming with confidence. “Bottom-line it’s the end result that count.” Then he blinked. “It’s going to be a long road ahead. The good news is he’s stubborn; he just needs to stay pointed in the right direction. I believe he can get there but it’ll be a smoother, faster transition if he’s focused and keeps to the routine.” Bling passed Alec a thick folder along with a chart listing Logan’s daily schedule. “His schedule and entire regimen, diet… it’s all laid out in there.”

Alec only glanced at it as he started to comprehend exactly how involved they were going to be while Bling was away. 

“Again, I appreciate you filling in for the month. Like I said, everything’s listed in there - make sure he does them. It’s Dr. Carr’s orders so don’t let him convince you otherwise. At the moment he’s pretty exhausted from the workout we just had.” Bling rubbed his hands then laced his fingers and arched them to crack his knuckles while looking at Logan’s bedroom door. “Maybe you should give him a little time before you go back there.”

Abruptly Bling shook his hands and gathered his things to stand by the door. “Remember, do whatever it takes. Sam, Dr. Carr’s number is on the counter by his meds. Call if there’s an emergency, otherwise I’ll see you next month.”

With that Bling was gone. 

Max took the folder and sat down. Alec followed her example and started reading the pages attached to the chart. Shaking his head, he muttered, “Damn.” 

Max didn’t say anything, just passed him the pages that she had finished reading about the extent of Logan’s injuries and his care.

As Alec continued reading he was starting to have doubts. “You sure we can do this?”

Next to him Max’s entire body tightened before she turned and exhaled in exasperation, her eyes narrowing. “Trying to get out of it already?”

“Fuck Max, calm down. That’s not what I was saying.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying exactly what you’re thinking - that this is a hell of a lot more involved than either of us thought it’d be when we volunteered. It’s not a matter of whether or not we can do it – obviously we can. But this isn’t anyone, it’s Logan.”

“Exactly! I’m not going anywhere. If you want to bail then fine, go. I won’t stop you.”

Alec didn’t back down and held her gaze, then not so subtly sniffed. “Huh, was hoping the bitchy attitude meant you were on the rag.”

Max’s face scrunched up, appalled by what he said and hit him – again. 

Alec huffed and only shrugged, “I see that’s your answer to everything.”

“You deserved it; that was disgusting.”

Alec smirked, “Didn’t think you knew the colloquialism.” He put the chart down, stood before her and asked, “Ready?”

Suddenly Max’s anger deflated and she joined him.

Though she was standing Alec could clearly see Max wasn’t ready. She’d do what was necessary, he had no doubt, but she wasn’t ready to face Logan. He reached out until his fingers found hers, twining them together until he had a firm clasp and squeezed her hand in comfort. Before tugging her forward until she was following and they made their way to Logan. 

At the door, Alec dropped her hand as they stood there facing the closed door of the workout room. 

Through the door they could clearly hear Logan fidgeting then a whimpered gasp escaped. 

Alec cleared his throat, “Logan?” followed by a louder knock to allow Logan to know he was there. A few seconds later he heard Logan’s “Alec...” and opened the door in time to see Logan struggling to stay covered. With one hand he pushed his legs off a long table, using the momentum as leverage to sit up. Quietly they both watched as Logan winced in pain and did what he could to adjust his body to how he was sitting. 

One hand gripped the table while Logan’s other hand fiddled with the sheet; a task that was made more difficult since his palm and wrist were bandaged, leaving only the top half of his fingers to grip and hold the sheet in place. Logan smiled in greeting as if they hadn’t been standing there watching him. “Oh hey guys.” Logan anxiously looked behind them, asking apprehensively, “Thought I heard the door. Did Bling leave?”

Involuntarily, Alec eyes shifted to where the sheet slid to expose Logan’s skin, a tinge of pink. Alec swallowed, remembering what Bling had said _‘spanking his royal ass. He needs it._ ’, before he answered, “Yeah.”

Logan exhaled in relief. “Thank God! I need a break away from his torturous large hands.” 

Max and Alec turned to one another; Alec could see Max had seen the same thing he did and recalled what Bling had said before they turned back to face Logan. Apparently their expressions gave them away as Logan’s smile faltered and he released an exasperated sigh. “Don’t tell me, Bling left you instructions?”

Neither of them answered because it was obvious to everyone Logan already knew the answer.

Irritated Logan snickered, “Bastard.” He pointed to the counter behind Alec. “Ah, Alec would you mind handing me that pile of clothes over there and my glasses?”

Alec turned to grab the items and held them out to Logan.

Logan said, “Thanks.” Taking the pile, Logan put his glasses on first then smiled down at the pile on his lap. 

Alec nodded and returned to where he had been standing beside Max.

Logan looked at him then at Max in particular, “Mind?” fisting the sheet, silently stating the obvious that he was naked underneath it. It took Max a second to understand Logan’s request before she turned around. Once she did Logan let go of the sheet and started to put on his shirt. Alec was riveted to where the sheet was sliding, revealing more skin. Suddenly Max smacked him. 

Annoyed, this time more for her timing, but Alec shrugged it off and turned around. Yet she smacked him again, his lips thinned, pissed, and he was about to tell her so when he caught her mouthing something. “Go and help him.”

His mouth dropped to an ‘oh’ as he got it. He started to turn around but stopped when Logan spoke, “Listen guys, I appreciate that you want to help, but the truth is Bling’s been worried for nothing. It’s not that I haven’t gone through this before. I know the routine.”

When neither of them said anything, Logan continued. “Yeah okay, so my wrist slows me down even more, and I’ll admit it I’ve been slightly depressed. It kind of comes with the territory. I’m not giving up, but to be honest I need a break. I’ll keep some of it up; I’m not crazy enough to stop completely. So you don’t have to hang out and babysit. I spent over a year in the damn chair without anyone’s help, even Bling’s.”

They heard Logan’s sigh, the wistful longing in his voice. “This time it’s not so bad since I do have some sensation in my legs. Even when it’s aches and pain, trust me it’s a hell of a lot better than feeling nothing. In time, some day I might even walk again.” 

He and Max shared a look, finally understanding Bling’s real worry that Logan was going to stop fighting and accept his limitations. Alec heard Logan shifting, his voice louder as if he had heard himself and was shaking it off, burying the emotions he had unintentionally shared a moment ago. “So give me a minute to finish getting dressed then I’ll fix some us dinner. And we’ll forget all about this, all right?”

Abruptly Max whipped around and ordered, “No!”

Seconds behind her, Alec turned to see Logan’s shock. Though his eyes immediately looked past Logan’s bugged eyes and mouth hanging open to the grey sweats Logan had been putting on and halted with only one leg in when Max interrupted with her outburst - leaving Logan sitting there exposed.

Either Max didn’t notice or didn’t care as she took a few steps, staring Logan down, her arms crossed in defiance. To anyone else and maybe even to Logan, Max seemed like she was in control, but Alec knew better. Using his senses, Alec could see and feel the smallest nuances of Max’s turbulent emotions that she was trying to hide under the surface of her anger.

Finally, Logan broke the silence with a choked laugh, “Excuse me?” Max heard it as well as he did - an edge of hostility in Logan’s voice, but it quickly diminished when he realized his exposure. Embarrassed, he flushed pink and wobbly leaned sideways to grab the sheet in order to cover himself.

Unconcerned with Logan’s state of undress, Max plowed through. “You heard me, no! We’re not doing it your way. You’re going to follow and do every instruction Bling left and we’re here to make sure you do.”

Feeling more relaxed, Logan chuckled softly. “And what, you’re going to make me? Is that it, Max?”

“Yes, I am. We both are.”

Logan looked at Alec, lifting his brow questioning him if it was true and he was in on Max’s craziness.

It wasn’t that Alec wanted to antagonize Logan, but he had made his decision before he walked into the room. In answer, his lips slid into a practiced smirk and shrugged.

Logan actually jerked back in surprise, blinking, then very seriously proclaimed, “You’re fired!” 

Max didn’t miss a beat and shrugged. “You can’t fire us when we don’t work for you. The point is, we’re here because we care. The facts are: it was your decision, your actions that put you in this predicament. You’re not like us, so until Bling gets back we’re going to make the decisions for you.”

In obvious shock, Logan objected. “You can’t do that.”

Firmly, like the discussion was over, Max stated, “Can and will.”

“Well, I don’t give a shit. You’re right; I’m not like you or one of your Manticore cocktailed soldiers to blindly follow orders.”

Max ignored Logan’s protest and turned her attention to him. “Alec, help him dress and get him in his chair. I’ll go and make dinner.” With that Max turned to leave. 

Logan balked, “Max.”

“Logan it’s not up for discussion. You will follow orders and if you don’t… let me assure you, you won’t like the consequences – if I have to I will _spank_ your ass in order to get your cooperation. And you can trust me on this, _you’ll be feeling it._ ”

Still staring at the space Max had vacated; it had been a good minute after she left before Logan spoke. “She’s not serious, is she?”

Alec just looked at him, silently asking him, _what do you think?_ Alec could see Logan was gearing up to fight, something he knew Logan would do, but Alec could see Logan wasn’t quite ready to go down that road just yet and he’d bet Max wasn’t either. Logan might not realize it, but Alec did – ultimately when it came to Logan, Max was all bark. Push her hard enough she’d back down. Instead he asked Logan, “Do you really want to test her?”

It did the trick as Logan wasn’t ready to confront her and push the issue either. 

“So what is this, Alec? Max on some kind of guilt trip?”

“Beats me.”

“But you’re more than happy to follow her orders?”

“Really don’t see the problem. It’s not like it isn’t going to help you out or that she set the routine for your physical therapy. We’re just going to help you stay on schedule.”

“ _You don’t see the problem?_ Well that’s just great.” 

Grabbing the sheet Alec pulled it away. “Come on, it won’t be so bad and if we hurry we can watch Max cook. Have you ever seen her cook?”

Logan looked at him as if he had grown two heads and only came out of the daze, when he realized where Alec’s hands were; on his leg putting his foot through his sweat pant leg.

They both looked down. Alec’s eyes went straight to the vee of Logan’s legs to see his flaccid penis nestled between his legs outlined in dark pubic hair. It was brief, but Alec definitely detected a shudder of interest just before Logan pushed him away. Ignoring the limitations of his left hand that lay in a cast, Logan used both hands to grab and hastily pull up the sweats. 

Sternly Logan gasped out and glared heatedly. “Damn it, Alec, I’m more than capable of getting dressed by myself.” 

Alec held Logan’s gaze until Logan flushed and looked away. Briskly demanding, “Fine, you want to help then go get my chair.”

Alec did as requested, deciding it was at least a step in the right direction. Behind him he heard Logan struggle to finish getting dressed. He knew Logan would have to let go of the shorts in order to brace and lift his body one-handed while the other pulled the shorts into place. It wouldn’t be so bad if Logan hadn’t broken a wrist. Logan was right. Prior to the latest injury and setback Logan had spent nearly a year and half using a wheelchair to get around. But that was over a year ago. Back then, between using the exoskeleton and receiving regular transgentic blood transfusions for all intents and purposes Logan was physically mobile. Although he still had limitations, within a few months Logan had got to a point he was able to walk on his own for a few hours.

That was up until three months ago when Logan was caught in a crossfire between sector police and White’s men. Joshua was able to get him to safety, but it was too late. Logan was hit; a bullet triggering his paralysis. After two surgeries, daily transgenic transfusions that were tapered off to weekly, Logan was still dependent on his wheelchair. The one big difference this time, was that Logan could feel his legs at least 70% perfect of the time. Unfortunately, he just didn’t have any mobility. Although Carr’s tests results proved that the transfusions were helping Logan was healing, but it was a slow process.

Ironically, a week prior to the accident, Max had discovered the virus was no longer active. Apparently unknown to Logan, she had accidentally touched him. Typical of Max, she kept it to herself and consulted with Sam to run some tests to make sure. Sam had just confirmed her suspicions when Joshua called Max from Logan’s cell. 

At the time Alec had no idea, but he finally got it out of her while they were waiting for news during Logan’s second surgery. Max paced like a caged tigress, angry and eager to strike out – physically and verbally. Alec waited until Max wound down. Then he held her, offering his support. Pained, Max trembled in his arms and told him about the virus, the true irony of the situation. Alec didn’t know what to say and just held her tighter. Together they waited until Logan was out of surgery. Neither of them ever talked about it, but afterwards they were closer; drawing strength from each other.

Remembering that night and Max’s emotional outburst, Alec clenched the wheelchair’s handles tighter. 

Feeling anxious, Alec waited for Logan to finish dressing then wheeled the chair closer. He didn’t wait for Logan’s okay; instead he easily picked Logan up and deposited him in the chair. He was quick and efficient. It resulted in Logan’s mouth hanging open in exasperated disbelief before he snapped it shut. 

Wheeling Logan into the living room area, they could see Max was just finishing up setting the table, telling them she kept it simple and made spaghetti. “Go ahead and sit down.” Realizing what she said, Max jerkily looked up, her eyes riveted to Logan before she nervously turned away. Trying to cover the slip, Max casually asked, “I have garlic bread in the oven, it’ll be ready in about five minutes. I’ll go get some glasses and soda?” and didn’t wait for an answer, as she left and made herself busy in the kitchen. 

Tersely, Logan spoke up loud enough for Max to hear, “I’m not hungry.”

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Logan closer to the table, locking his wheels in place. 

“Damn it Alec, I just said I’m not hungry.” 

Max returned holding three glasses close to her body with one hand and in the other a bottle of soda before she put them down on the table; her voice brisk as she replied. “That’s not what I asked, and you’ll eat. You need to keep up your strength.”

Logan moved his hand to the lever that locked his wheels, one then the other, and unlocked them. His hands settled comfortably on the wheels, as if he was going to make a hasty exit despite the cast on his wrist. “This isn’t going to work. I think you need to leave.”

“That’s not an option.”

“Max, I don’t know what’s going through your head, but you’re not responsible for my care. Like I said, I’m not hungry and I want you to leave. Now!” Turning Alec’s way, Logan leveled a heated glare at him then added, “Both of you.”

“No! I already told you I’m giving the orders and you’re going to follow Bling’s schedule. Right now that’s having dinner, afterward you can shower.”

Logan sighed heavily, shaking his head. It was obvious Logan was working through the pain he was causing himself by putting pressure on his wrist when he started to wheel backwards. “No! I’m not, and you’re not going to force me to do anything Max.”

Max moved to block Logan from going any further. “Yes you are; I have my orders.”

Logan burst out laughing, “Orders? I think you’re confused Max, Bling works for me.”

They openly stared at each other, a proverbial standoff where neither moved. The tension increased; Alec held his breath waiting for an implosion.

He didn’t have long to wait and swallowed as Max delivered an ultimatum her voice cold. “Return to the table or you’ll be feeling my hand.” To make her point crystal clear she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of long gloves and started to put them on. 

Alec couldn’t see Logan’s eyes, but he saw a red flush creep up Logan’s neck.

“You wouldn’t?”

“Right now, I’m thinking Bling’s right. You do need the extra incentive.” Stepping aside, Max motioned toward the table indicating she wanted Logan to move back to the table. “Unless you change your mind…”

Logan’s voice was gruff and curt, as if he were straining against pent-up emotions. “Enough is enough; I’m serious, Max, it’s time for you to go home.” 

Max held Logan’s gaze then looked around the room before she pulled out a chair. “Alec, please pick up Logan and deposit him over your lap – ass up.”

Indignant, Logan choked out, “Max you wouldn’t… you can’t…” Logan’s anger quickly turned toward Alec as he moved to carry out Max’s order. 

Alec got it; it was a strategic move, something Manticore would do: to swiftly dominate and establish regulations. Though it was in Logan’s best interest, Alec was slightly surprised Max was going to follow through on the threat. However after he watched her put on the gloves; it proved to him that she wasn’t bluffing. He could either stand with her for Logan’s own good or watch her fall apart because Alec was certain without him Logan would get his way – and he didn’t want to leave. That alone should have convinced him, but the truth was he had less than honorable motives driving him – a desire to have Logan’s body over his lap. 

Gently, Alec lifted Logan. He was defenseless against Alec’s strength, still Logan tried to hit him and push him away. Once Logan realized he wasn’t going to relent, Logan scrambled for words and tried to negotiate only to have it fall on deaf ears. 

Sitting down Alec carefully draped Logan’s body over his lap using a second chair to let Logan rest his upper body. 

Bracing himself up, Logan twisted, using his upper body strength; he tried to roll his body off of Alec’s lap. At the same time, he continued to voice his objections, trying to talk Max out of her intentions. “Max this has gone far enough. You have to stop…”

Logan barely finished his sentence when Max delivered a loud hard slap to Logan’s ass, and simply stated. “No.” 

“Let’s see if ten will help you be more cooperative.” Without warning, Logan felt another heated sting produced by Max’s hand. 

Stronger than he expected, Alec had to forcibly brace Logan’s upper body to keep him from getting hurt as he twisted about, cursing his outrage. Alec suspected Logan felt the sting of each slap even though his legs didn’t move or react. 

Max rapidly repeated the action a third and fourth time, “Now it’s fifteen, or do you want to make it twenty?”

Logan finally understood Max wasn’t going to yield. Reluctantly he accepted the punishment and finally stilled, biting back any further vocal protests. 

From under hooded lashes Alec could see the pain etched on Max’s face. She was doing exactly what she said, following Bling’s orders in an effort to help Logan. She was determined he stay on schedule. If there was a chance he could walk on his own again between the transfusions and his physical therapy, she was going to make sure it happened.

Alec couldn’t say he disagreed, but at the moment he found it difficult to concentrate, not while he had Logan over his lap. It wasn’t because of the warmth he felt pouring off of Logan’s body, or the rhythmic beat of Max’s hand. But rather when he felt the added pressure of Max’s slap force Logan’s ass down, Alec felt the distinct presence of Logan’s hardening cock. 

His eyes were riveted to his lap; watching Max repeatedly spank Logan’s ass. Although Logan was wearing sweats, Alec could easily imagine a bright colorful hue spreading across Logan’s ass. He wanted Max to stop, but only long enough to pull Logan’s pants down and see for himself; to soothingly rub over each rising handprint – then add his own handprint to what he was sure would be a colorful display.

Alec swallowed hard realizing he was as hard as Logan was when Max called out, “Fifteen” abruptly shattering the fantasy he had been building, forcing Alec back to reality.

Alec looked up to see Max with a dazed expression as she stared intently at and repeatedly rubbed her hand, he could only wonder why. The gesture seemed odd; they were X5s, spanking anyone’s ass wouldn’t hurt. Alec shifted to look Max in the face. He had expected to see something reminiscent to what he had seen earlier, pain etched across her face. Instead what he saw surprised him – pleasure. As quickly as the word sprung to his mind, Max caught his gaze and grimaced, flushing with guilt. Abruptly she turned away and spouted off an excuse about the bread as she rushed into the kitchen, yelling she’d be back with dinner.

He didn’t have time to analyze Max’s behavior, suddenly too aware of Logan’s pulsing hard cock under him. Not thinking of the consequences Alec maneuvered Logan’s body just enough to get his hand between their bodies, only to wiggle his hand inside of Logan’s sweats until he had a firm grasp around Logan’s cock. 

Only Logan’s sharp intake of breath had alerted Alec that Logan was well aware of what he was doing. Alec waited a moment to see if he’d protest and when Logan didn’t, Alec tightened his grip over the hard column, his thumb sweeping over the head. Logan was wet, leaking just enough pre-come to slick Alec’s palm and ease the way to slide his hand. Alec felt Logan’s abs pulse and tense against his arm, and realized Logan was going to come. Alec circled his thumb and forefinger around the head of Logan’s cock and briefly squeezed for a moment, feeling the cock pulse before he let go and cupped the head to catch Logan’s ejaculation. 

Alec didn’t have to wait as Logan spurted once then twice. Once Logan stopped, Alec pulled his hand free and quickly licked at the evidence on his palm and over his fingers until they were clean. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes until he felt Logan’s chest twist in his lap. Alec opened his eyes only to be confronted with wild, bewildered eyes staring up at him. 

Logan’s mouth hung open as Alec continued to lick his fingers. 

Finally, Logan broke the silence and choked out Max’s name. Then Alec realized Max was making a lot of noise. He took one last swipe of his hand then set Logan upright in order to pick him up and put him back in his chair. He had just finished when Max came back into the room holding two bowls. 

She looked at the two of them. “Problem?” 

Alec just shrugged nonchalantly and moved to pour himself some soda. It was Logan who piped up. “I … I need to go the bathroom and wash my hands. Is that all right?”

Silently Max nodded, a frown marring her face as she watched Logan start to wheel away before she threw daggers at Alec. 

Setting his glass down, Alec moved and brushed Logan’s hands away from the wheels. “I got you.”

Satisfied, Max set the bowls down and left to go get the bread out of the oven.

Neither talked as Alec wheeled Logan to the guest bathroom. At the door, Logan brushed aside Alec’s hand. “I got it from here.”

Alec ignored him, and pushed his wheelchair into the bathroom. “That’s okay, I probably should wash my hands too.”

Logan sputtered but didn’t say anything. 

Alec moved out from behind Logan. Standing by the sink he started to wash his hands. Once he was done Alec grabbed a towel and started to dry his hands, before turning to stare down at Logan. 

The look on Logan’s face made the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. Remembering how the man tasted Alec broke out into a full lecherous grin; his eyes lowering to Logan’s crotch as he stated. “It’s nice to see some things are still in working order.”

Logan seemed a bit shocked then closed his eyes. When he opened them again Logan’s entire demeanor was off as he sat up straight. Any flush of post orgasmic excitement was gone, only to be replaced by what Alec guessed was livid anger.

It was clear Logan was furious, but unwilling to draw attention and announce what happened to Max; through clenched teeth he demanded in a low voice, “What the hell was that? Some demented pity fuck?” 

Alec didn’t even get to respond before Logan clarified. “Excuse me, hand job? Seriously Alec, what the hell? First Max playing amateur dominatrix, and you…”

“And me what?” Alec bent over bracing himself on the arms of Logan’s chair in order to lean further into Logan’s face. Alec searched Logan’s eyes looking behind the anger, and asked, “Does it really matter? The fact is you were getting off on Max spanking your ass. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it myself. Or couldn’t you feel how hard I was?”

Flustered, Logan swallowed; Alec enjoyed it as Logan flushed, turning a darker shade of red.

Alec slowly licked his lips and stated. “Since we both enjoyed it I don’t see the problem.” Then winked and stood getting out of Logan’s way. “Better wash up. Max is waiting.”

Alec leaned back against the door jamb while he waited for Logan to finish. Alec examined the room and realized the dimensions were off. The sink slightly lower yet it jutted out further out from the wall with no cabinet underneath, allowing Logan to wheel in closer to the sink. The toilet was also higher, a closer equivalent to Logan’s wheelchair. It also was further from the sink and closer to the wall, where on each wall hung a bar rail that Logan could use for support. Even the door jamb he was leaning against, its width was wider than an average door. Everything around him was handicap accessible.

The more Alec thought about it the more he realized everything in Logan’s apartment had been remodeled to accommodate someone in a wheelchair. Although in good shape Alec noted that none of it was recent. Obviously that meant it had been done shortly after Logan was shot the first time. It wasn’t surprising due to the length of time Logan had been confined to a wheelchair, but Alec hadn’t paid attention to or realized all the modifications Logan had to make just to make his life easier.

After drying his hands Logan was about to wheel around to leave the bathroom, but Alec moved and grabbed the handles on the back of the wheelchair. “Don’t. You keep putting pressure on your wrist means it’s not going to heal.”

Snidely, Logan whipped, “Right, unlike you I’m just an ordinary human.” Then he sat there sulking.

Alec didn’t know what to say because it was true. Instead he wheeled Logan back to the dining room and over to the end of the table. Max was already sitting at one side of Logan’s intended spot and Alec would sit on the other.

Throughout dinner Logan was quiet. Only Max and Alec’s voice filled the room. They trivially bantered back and forth about passing the spaghetti, sauce, bread, or Max asking for a refill. Logan’s voice politely supplying a yes or no to every question Max asked.

Once everyone stopped picking at their dinner Max stood and started to collect the dishes. “I’ll clean up. You should go shower, and Alec can give you a hand.”

Alec didn’t bother to wait; standing, he wheeled Logan away from the table and headed toward the master bedroom. Inside the bedroom he made a beeline straight to the bathroom. At the threshold Logan cursed and told him to stop. Simmering with anger, through clenched teeth Logan said, “I don’t need your help. I got it from here.” 

Hesitating, Alec glanced around the bathroom. It was a shower tub with a bench over the tub’s rim and a padded chair inside with bars on the wall to help Logan brace himself. He would have left Logan to his own devices and let him shower in peace, but he knew with a broken wrist Logan wouldn’t be able to lift and support himself enough to transfer chairs.

He was about to tell Logan when Max came up behind them. “Don’t forget to use the shower sleeve.” and pointed to a blue plastic bag that’d be used to cover Logan’s hand to keep the cast from getting wet. 

Logan gawked at her in disbelief. 

Max quickly whipped, “It was in Bling’s notes, he said sometimes you forget.” 

Logan’s voice started to rise, “I didn’t forget! I choose not to use it.” 

“But you should, it’ll keep your cast from getting wet.” Max shrugged and turned away, leaving them alone.

Irritated, Logan hung his head. “I’m not going to be able to get rid of either of you, am I?”

Alec simply supplied. “Nope. Go ahead and take off your shirt then you can put this thing on.”

“I already told you I can do this myself…”

“Support your weight one-handed? I don’t think so. And if you don’t mind I’d rather not be on the receiving end of Max’s hand. I don’t think I’d enjoy it as much as you did.”

Startled, Logan didn’t move, but it was easy to see Logan was embarrassed by what he said.

“Then again maybe I would…” Logan looked up as Alec bent down until they were eye level before he continued. “I certainly enjoyed watching.” Alec rolled his tongue over his lips wondering if he should say anything else. “I felt it each time you met Max’s hand. Even through the sweats it felt like your ass was on fire. I wanted to see for myself, to feel it against my hand…”

Alec watched as Logan swallowed nervously, his chest heaving in a pant. Alec’s nose told him without looking; the musky scent he had picked up was Logan’s excitement. The tip of his tongue ran along his bottom lip as he looked down to see the evidence of what his senses were telling him – Logan hard and tenting his sweats.

A second later Logan ineffectively tried to cover his lap as he choked out Alec’s name. It didn’t deter Alec as he met Logan’s gaze. “You did, didn’t you? You liked Max spanking you?” Alec zeroed in on the dark dusty rose that crept up Logan’s neck and peaked at his ear tips. 

“Okay maybe not the discipline behind why, but the physical aspect – the spanking itself you liked?” Alec waited for Logan to deny what he was saying instead he watched Logan’s flush turn a deeper shade. “I liked having you over my lap.” Though he was nervous about asking, afraid of what the answer would be; he had to know. “Did you like being on my lap? Or was it just Max?”

Logan searched his eyes at the question. 

Though Logan was looking for answers Alec could easily read Logan’s face. He could see the doubt written on Logan’s face that he was having a difficult time believing Alec wasn’t bullshitting him, that Alec was actually interested in him. He had taken things too far to try and hide now, so he allowed Logan to see the truth in his eyes. Then he waited, to see if Logan would. 

By the time Logan understood and deciphered what Alec was asking and telling him, he blurted out, “Max.”

Alec wasn’t sure if it was a question, answer, or a statement. Deciding to take a chance, Alec answered honestly. “I like Max…a lot,” then he added to clarify, “like I like you.”

Logan inhaled and exhaled, his eyes flitting over Alec’s face. Suddenly Logan reached out and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him until they were lip to lip. 

It was a hard, open kiss. There was no mistaking his intentions as Logan’s tongue swept inside Alec’s mouth. His tongue brushing along his own tongue; Alec was passive for about five seconds before he actively started to kiss back. His tongue danced, twisting around to seek out the unique flavor that was Logan as they each tried to devour the other.

The kiss continued and became more erratic as they dueled until Logan dominated the kiss. Taking control, Logan held and wouldn’t let go of Alec’s head; angling him right where Logan wanted him. Happily Alec conceded enjoying each thrust of Logan’s tongue as he picked up a rhythm.

Abruptly Logan stopped and pushed him away, and angrily demanded. “You want Max like that?”

Thrown by the question and Logan’s anger, Alec mutely nodded yes. He wasn’t about to deny he was attracted to both of them; he had already stated he was.

But Logan wasn’t paying attention and lashed out, nearly shouting. “You didn’t answer me before; Max put you up to this? Am I, is this some sort of pity fuck?”

“I think the only one having a pity party is you.”

Alec turned to see Max was standing in the doorway and he apologetically blurted out her name. “Max…”

Stepping closer she reached out, and brushed a thumb across his lips. “It’s a good look on you Alec.” Glancing at Logan, her eyes dropping to his lips she added “On both of you.”

Alec didn’t see any anger, only sadness and maybe disappointment in her eyes. 

Logan piped up, his anger evaporated and his voice was full of remorse. “Max it’s not what it looks…” then he stopped himself. “Okay, it is what it looks like, but it’s not. I didn’t, I wouldn’t have…” 

Alec closed his eyes at Logan’s confessed guilt. Maybe he should have been angry, but instead Alec was only surprised how Logan’s words stung so that he felt a pang of hurt. 

“But you really should when it’s offered by the right person. I might have if Alec had approached me.” Alec looked at Max, his eyes bugging out, shocked to hear what Max had suggested, that she had ever been genuinely interested in him. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one as Logan sputtered clearly taken aback. The deep shades of red surfacing this time wasn’t embarrassment or excitement, but anger as Logan looked between them. 

When Logan opened his mouth Alec expected Logan’s wrath, instead his voice had an eerie calmness, albeit sharp. “Seems like you two need to talk. No time like the present, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll leave you to it.”

Contrite, Max said, “No, actually it looks like you and Alec need to talk. I was the one who interrupted. So I’ll go.”

Alec looked between them realizing they were both just as fucked up as he was. Both were ready to sacrifice and play martyr for the other. Exasperated, he decided enough was enough. “No, I think we need to talk. Logan, if you really have to go to the bathroom, fine. We’ll wait, but I think it’s time you two -we- the three of us talk this out, tonight.”

“Since when do you care if we talk? Mr. ‘I’m always-all-right’.”

“Jeez Max, are you always going to bust my balls?”

“When they need busting then yeah, count on it.”

Logan interrupted, by coughing. When they both turned to him he burst out laughing, but he didn’t stop and continued to get louder.

Alec leaned into Max, asking, “What kind of meds is he on?”

Frowning she replied. “He hasn’t taken them yet.”

Logan bent over in the throes of laughter and held up his hand, silently telling them to stop or to hold on – Alec wasn’t sure. 

Alec looked at Max, she only shrugged. It was obvious that like him, she had no idea what was so funny and had set Logan off. Max nudged him and inclined her head indicating she’d wait in the bedroom.

He nodded, and knelt down to face Logan. Alec couldn’t deny he was confused by Logan’s reaction but at the same time amusement tugged at his heart. Alec took in his fill while Logan’s eyes were closed; scrunched up as his body rocked in his chair with uproarious bouts of laughter. 

Pursing his lips, Alec enjoyed the sight, it had been months since he’d seen or heard Logan laugh – really laugh. 

Finally Logan’s bouts simmered down to chuckles and he opened his eyes. 

Alec smiled and held Logan’s gaze. “You okay?”

Logan exhaled, his smile faltering as he answered with Alec’s typical response. “I’m always all right.”

Alec’s lips slid into a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes. “Touché. So do you really have to go to the bathroom?”

Alec suspected Logan didn’t and instead he was trying to decide if hiding in the bathroom just to avoid them would be worth it. Logan shook his head, no, before he faced Alec again.

“Alright then,” Alec stood and moved around to grab the chair’s bar and push Logan. “Let’s go talk. Max is waiting for us in the bedroom.”

Alec didn’t wait for Logan’s reply; instead he pushed Logan into the bedroom to see Max was pacing nervously.

Suddenly Max stopped and looked in their direction, her eyes on Logan. Alec wasn’t surprised and could see that she had overheard their brief conversation. Although whatever she saw in Logan’s face didn’t ease her worry. Looking up she met his eyes, looking for some solace. 

He smiled, but couldn’t hide his own worry that he had pushed things too far. He could have ignored Logan’s reaction to getting spanked or pretended it never happened. Instead he pushed, enamored by Logan’s reaction until his own desire clouded his judgment; possibly destroying any relationship he may have had a chance at, one that hadn’t even formed. Worse, maybe fucking up Max and Logan’s relationship - again.

He could and would never forget he had been the one to help Manticore deliver the damn virus. Because of his actions Max and Logan had never been together since then. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really know Max or that he was just following orders – she was an X5, and he knew in his heart she was never the real threat - Manticore was. 

He was a trained soldier, albeit one with a weakness; he had a conscience. One Alec tried to hide from Manticore and he had worked hard to keep it that way. The consequences whenever he slipped and didn’t follow orders were always harsh. A prime example was when he tried to warn Rachel; the end result was he thought he had killed Rachel and had been removed to psy-ops for re-indoctrination. 

His weakness was something Renfro had reminded him of and threatened him for before she assigned him to be Max’s breeding partner. 

From the moment he met Max, he liked her. She had seen past his designation to the person he was. Max had even given him his name. She was trying to be sarcastic although it didn’t matter, he liked the name and liked her even more because of it. Despite his inner conflicts Alec had carried out his mission. He could have said something, could have warned her, but in the end he didn’t. 

Because of his inactions, she and Logan had to endure being physically apart for the last couple of years. He felt bad especially after he got to know them. Saw firsthand how much they loved each other and he was the one that put a wedge between them. His guilt only increased when Max saved his life after White had injected him with that damn chip.

Regardless of his actions under Manticore’s orders, both of them had taken Alec into their circle and had forgiven him. Treated him as a friend – someone they could trust to stand at their side and have their six. Not that he ever told them, but their friendship was more important to him than he had ever expected. He counted on them being there, they were his unit.

Taking in their silence, Alec worried he was about to lose everything he hadn’t known he wanted. Assessing the situation he quickly decided to do whatever he could to fix things between them then he’d step aside. Do what he did best, tease and flirt but never let it be anything more than that. He’d be exactly what they both already knew, ‘Mr. I’m all-right’. 

Internally Alec gathered the painful emotions and started erecting a wall creating a distance between them. He’d do everything he could to bring them back together then he’d leave and be how he was before, ‘unit-less’ and closer to the solitary soldier Manticore created.

What he needed to do was divert their attention so that they’d both forget Max’s suggestion that she had any interest in him. Alec could already see Logan wanted to forget their kiss and _everything else_. The quickest way to derail Logan’s thoughts was to address the elephant in the room - Max’s secret. 

“So, Max, maybe you should start?”

Both Max and Logan looked at him, clearly not following his train of thought. 

Alec ignored their confused looks and quickly plunged ahead before he lost his nerve. “It’s time to lay things out, right? Maybe you should let Logan in on the truth that the virus is no longer a deterrent between you.” 

Max’s mouth gaped open, but it was Logan’s gasp of shock he heard. Max only stared at him, hurt that he would break her confidence before she turned her eyes back to Logan. 

It pained Alec to see her so hurt knowing he was the one causing it, but it was only the beginning, as Logan stared at her his hurt and confusion clearly evident. 

He watched as Max and Logan locked eyes, the silence building, tears trailing down Max’s cheek as she trembled under Logan’s gaze. The intensity was deafening, giving away how he had miscalculated. Instead of bringing them closer he could see the distance between them increasing. 

Ignoring the dense silence, Alec tried to explain. “She touched you by accident. When you didn’t react she went to Carr to run some tests. She found out Carr’s results just before Joshua called.” Max looked at him wondering how he knew when she found out. Alec replied answering her silent question. “I put two and two together, but it was the look on your face, shock turned to shear bliss. Though like you, I forgot all about it when Joshua called.”

Alec pointedly looked at Logan. “That’s when we found out you were shot. I didn’t figure it out about the call and find out about the virus until Max lost it while we were waiting during your second surgery. She never said anything because she’s punishing herself – thinks it was her fault. She still harbors guilt from the first time, now it’s only multiplied by a hundred.”

Logan rolled closer, his eyes never left Max’s as he spoke directly to her. “Max it was never your fault.”

“You and I know that, but Max needs reminders.”

Logan nodded. “I can do that; remind you daily.”

Abruptly the vibe in the room shifted and Alec took notice feeling the difference, it was working. “Even when she hovers and gets overprotective?” 

There was no denying the conviction in Logan’s voice, it was like a vow: “Every day, no matter what. I lost you once when you died in my arms – I can’t go through that again. I don’t care what happens as long as you’re at my side.”

Max didn’t say anything; neither of them did as they stared longingly at each other, having a rather long-drawn out ‘silent’ conversation.

The corners of Max’s mouth slid into a smile when Logan asked, “So no virus?” 

Cheerfully Alec responded. “Not any more. You’re the reason why she took all of Bling’s orders so seriously. She’s determined to do whatever she can to help you walk again.”

At that Logan turned to Alec, “Wait a minute, are you telling me Bling actually ordered Max to spank me?”

Alec shrugged, “Yeah. Alright, he didn’t specifically state for it to be part of your daily regimen, but it was highly implied and I quote, _‘While I’m gone do whatever you can to keep him on schedule and boost his morale. Even if that means pulling out any tricks you have including spanking his royal ass.’_ ” Alec shrugged, “that and we could hear you; he said he just finished a rough session with you, and was rubbing his hands as if he had just finished…”

Flushed Logan’s mouth dropped, dumbfounded he stated. “A massage. He gave me a _massage_ , worked out several knots that were aching.” 

Speechless, Alec didn’t have to look to know Max was just as taken aback as he was. Thinking back to everything they did, what he did, Alec could only utter a pathetic “huh, didn’t think of that.”

Logan captured Alec’s gaze and demanded, “And the other?”

Embarrassed, Alec rubbed his neck and looked away trying to think of a plausible answer. 

Max supplied the answer for him. “He wanted to.”

“Max, about that…” 

“Don’t, it’s okay, really. I had an idea of where this were heading. Earlier when I was in the kitchen I could smell and hear what was going on. And Logan that was all Alec, no one prompted him to do that. It’s simple really. He likes you – a lot.”

Without missing a beat Logan added, “And you, apparently.”

Alec looked up when he realized there was no hint of animosity in their voices from either of them; surprised Alec glanced between them only to see he was suddenly their focus.

“Apparently,” Max smirked and crossed her arms triumphantly as she looked him up and down.

“You know he asked me. It was a bit redundant at the time since I was physically responding, but I never did answer.”

“Who asked you what?” Max inquired.

“Alec. He asked me if I liked being spanked.”

Logan turned to Max and reached out for her hand. Wide-eyed Max followed his movement until Logan’s fingers touched hers. Slowly she uncrossed her arms and let Logan entwine their fingers. “He was right. I wasn’t thrilled with the discipline, but the spanking itself, he was right. I liked it.”

Alec held his breath waiting for Max’s reaction. Finally, Alec exhaled in relief when he saw the faintest movements coming from Max as she responded to Logan’s touch. Though initially hesitant with each breath, Max flexed her fingers to fully envelop Logan’s hand within her own. His relief was tangible, pleased that Max and Logan were going to be okay – he just needed to get out of there and let them work the rest out.

“It’s been a long time – not since Valerie…”

_’Valerie?’_ Alec had no idea who Valerie was, but Max quickly supplied the answer before he could ask. “Your ex-wife?”

Logan nodded as his thumb leisurely brushed back and forth across the back of Max’s palm. “We,” Logan licked his lips as he stared into Max’s face. “Even before we got married we were involved in some light playing. One of my favorites was when she’d…” the word caught in his throat as a pink hue crept up Logan’s neck.

Max finished it for him, but it was more of a question. “She’d spank you?”

Logan bobbed his head in answer.

Leave it to Max to repeat the same question Logan already answered. “And you liked it?”

This time Logan didn’t nod but only continued to stare into Max’s eyes. Though whatever Max saw in Logan’s eyes appeared to be enough as she started to smile then voiced Logan’s answer more as a statement rather than a question. “A lot!”

Logan responded with a wider grin, their eyes dancing in merriment. 

That was his cue, without waiting for any good-byes Alec stealthily made his way toward the door.

He was halfway there when Logan barked out an order. “Stop!”

Max quickly stated, “Alec, you said it yourself we need to talk this out, tonight.”

With his guard up and firmly in place, Alec forcibly relaxed his shoulders; his lips slid into an easy smile as he turned around and raised an eyebrow in query as he confronted them; ignoring the fact that they were still holding hands as a couple. “Thought we just did? I think you should be able to handle things from here…” then he let his voice drop, his smile widened into an un-bashful challenge, “Unless you’ve forgotten how and need some pointers to get things started?” He wanted to kick himself as quickly as it left his mouth, hearing and registering the lecherous insinuation within his voice. 

Somber, Logan asked, “Manticore teach you guys that?

“What, overeager horny tom catting? If there were any classes they had them after I left.”

Logan snorted, “No, to cut and run?”

“Oh that, yeah, self-preservation.”

“Do you want him to go?”

Max shook her head no, then verbally said it out loud as Logan refused to take his eyes off of him.

A second later Logan replied, “Good.” Then his eyes softened as he addressed Alec. “Alec, we’re not going to force you to stay, but I don’t want you to leave either.”

Internally he panicked and could feel his façade cracking, but it didn’t stop him from demanding, “What the hell do you want from me?”

Logan simply answered, “For you to stick around.”

Genuinely confused Alec looked between Max and Logan before he blurted out, “Why?”

Logan nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile, “Fair question.” Taking a deep breath, Logan plunged ahead. “It’s not a secret that I love Max. Not to her or to you. I have for a long time. By the time you came into the picture – after almost killing me; I won’t lie or sugarcoat it for you Alec, back then I was angry, really mad and most of it was directed at you. Initially, it was because of the virus, but I got over that part. I understood you were under Manticore’s orders. However for the most part I was still stuck in this damn chair and what made it worse was I couldn’t touch Max, but you could. I won’t deny it, I was jealous. You looked too good next to Max, it was like you fit. It took me awhile; all right a long time to see things differently. To see you and look past that mask you’re always hiding behind, but I did.”

Alec snorted, even as emotions pushed through the crack. “I think you need new glasses. Did you forget already, it wasn’t even an hour ago you accused me of offering you a _pity fuck_?” Alec heard the pained accusation, swallowed to collect himself and purposely changed his pitch. “So is that what this is about? You changed your mind?”

“Alec, what I want is for you to stay.”

“What, to watch you two?”

“Yes, but no, for the three of us…” Logan trailed off as if he was suddenly unsure of what to say. Max stood at Logan’s side, Alec watched vividly as their hands flexed and realized they were silently communicating.

Max took up where Logan trailed off. “It’s pretty simple Alec; the three of us together in everything. We’re already an ‘us’, a unit. We have been for a long time.”

Alec bristled against Max’s suggestion; it was too close to what he wanted. “That’s bullshit. You two are in love, you’re a couple. Haven’t you heard three’s a crowd? Trust me; I wouldn’t fit, we don’t lo…. I’d be that obnoxious third wheel everyone wants to get rid of.”

“That’s not true. We don’t want to get rid of you. Alec what I feel for you… it’s true my emotions may not be on the same level of what I feel for Max or Max for me, but we want you to stay. To give what we do feel for you a chance to grow. This isn’t about how hot you are or what the sex would be like.”

Max whipped out, “Though it’d be hot – really hot!”

Alec’s eyes bugged out at Max as she smirked daring him to contradict her statement – he couldn’t. 

After a moment her eyes softened to match her voice. “Alec, earlier I heard you guys in the bathroom. It was Logan that didn’t believe you, that you really wanted him, and you did. It’s the same thing here, only it’s you that’s having a hard time believing that either of us wants you. But look around; we’re not going anywhere, we’re not trying to run away.”

“I don’t get it, you don’t have the virus anymore, shouldn’t you be, you know, getting busy?”

Max and Logan shared a look and smiled, Max answered as she gazed lovingly at Logan. “We will, but like I said no more running. I’m right where I want to be, and we both want you to stay.” 

Slowly, as if he was a frightened animal and maybe he was, Max held out her hand in an invitation. “Come on Alec, stay, give us a chance…”

Alec stared down at Max’s hand then looked past her to Logan watching avidly for any reaction. Alec simply didn’t believe their sudden desire for him was anything more than a momentary urge to play out a kink. In time, once they’d satisfied their curiosity, they’d realized the mistake and want him to leave. 

The real question was - could he just walk away and never know what it’d be like to touch and taste Max, to feel Logan and wind him up to get him hard and watch him explode - to do a hell of a lot more than lick his hand? Or would it be better to just take his fill now until he had to walk away? On a visceral level his body decided for him. Before he could reject the offer his hand inched forward to meet Max’s extended hand. 

It was against his better judgment; he should just walk away now but even as he considered that option, his instincts were screaming he couldn’t leave without sampling what they were offering freely. 

Before he reached Max’s hand, she covered the distance herself. Her fingers twined and clasped his hand tightly, pulling him forward with brute strength and twisted him until he lost his balance then she pushed him back into Logan’s lap.

Logan for his part, quickly wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist to hold him in place.

Seconds later, Max was leaning in close until he felt her breath skim along his jaw up to his ear. “No running…” He briefly thought of saying something but Logan took that moment to join Max. “You smell good.” Alec shivered at the contact as Logan nuzzled against his neck. Lips trailed then settled on his pulse point where Logan’s tongue descended. It was slightly muffled but Alec clearly heard Logan’s “Taste even better.” as his tongue continued to lavish his skin.

Gulping as if he was losing air instead of wallowing in pleasure, Alec choked out, “Shouldn’t this be more about you two?”

Max shifted and crouched in front of them, she leveled a look at Logan then pointedly brought it back to him. “It is and we will, but first I want your word, promise you’ll stay…” 

Alec sighed, annoyed with Max that his gesture of reaching out wasn’t enough; he was about to tell her too, however before he could answer, Logan added, “Promise you’ll stay until Bing returns.”

Shocked, Alec’s eyes widened. He was prepared to stay the night, but what Logan was asking for was a month. A month of having everything he wanted then having to walk away, but it also meant that he’d have more than just tonight. He wouldn’t have to sneak out while they were sleeping and in a week he’d bet by then he would have worn out his welcome and they’d kick him to the curb long before the month was out.

Max’s hands enticingly slid up his thighs. “Say yes…”

Dumbfounded, he nodded.

Behind him Alec felt Logan’s body press closer against his back. “No Alec, you need to tell us, I want you to look me in the eyes and give me your word.”

He met Max’s eyes, they softened as she nodded. Finally Alec twisted around until he was facing Logan and searched his face. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

“Until Bling returns?” Max prompted.

He didn’t turn around but his eyes locked with Logan. “Yes.”

Alec felt Max’s warm breath precede her lips as she leaned in. “Good, but know if you break your word…” was quickly followed by the wet slick of Max’s tongue as she traced around the outer shell of his ear. “You’ll be punished…”

Alec jerked when he felt Logan’s hand rub against his swelling length. Max parted his knees, caressing his thighs before she trailed her nails upwards to undo his pants then tugged on the sides to pull them down. While Logan’s hand burrowed under Alec’s boxers to grip his hard cock. Logan just held him for a moment feeling his length, the weight and size of him before Logan’s thumb swept over the head collecting pre-come before he slid up then down mirroring the hand job Alec had given him earlier.

Alec started to moan but Logan swallowed the sound as he captured Alec’s mouth while his hand stayed in motion. He was so involved in Logan’s dominating kiss he was barely aware Max had removed his shoes and socks until the air hit his toes. It lasted only a moment when he felt Max shift to remove his pants throwing them behind her. She didn’t hesitate and removed his boxers leaving his lower body completely exposed.

Abruptly Logan’s hand stilled and clenched around the base of his cock offering the head to Max. Max swallowed, shattering Alec’s composure; her lips tightened around the head even as her tongue danced over the slit. Logan pumped his cock once, twice, before it was too much and Max was swallowing his come. 

Feeling debauched, Alec lay over Logan’s body as Logan continued to thoroughly kiss him. Alec suddenly felt cool air hit his cock then belatedly realized Max had already moved and was nuzzling his neck. Logan pulled away to glance at Max. Through a haze of lust Alec watched them. Neither stirred, but communicated silently until Logan licked his lips and dropped his eyes to Max’s mouth – to her lips – and stared intently. 

Alec didn’t understand until Logan leaned forward just as Max arched up, and hoarsely whispered, “Need to taste…” Their lips barely touched as Logan thrust his tongue into Max’s mouth. It was less of a kiss and more of Logan devouring Max as if her mouth held the treasure of water to a dying man. 

A heartbeat later Alec flushed, realizing the prize Logan wanted was to taste what was left of his essence that lingered in Max’s mouth. 

For long minutes Max held her mouth open letting Logan have his fill. Slowly Logan’s fevered frenzy wound down into slow lingering kisses that Max readily returned. 

Pulling back, Alec could see Max’s eyes were glossed over as her lips pulled into a Cheshire cat-like grin that only widened when she leveled her eyes on him. “Ready to move this to the bed?”

Before Alec could answer Logan squeezed his hand still anchored on his ridged cock, and answered, “I’d say he’s ready.”

Max easily supplied, “One of Manticore’s better enhancements, probably as good as any Viagra product.”

“Like the energizer bunny?” Logan asked grinning wickedly.

“It’ll definitely be fun to put him to the test.”

Swallowing to alleviate his dry mouth, Alec choked out trying to sound annoyed when he wasn’t. “I’m right here.”

“So you are.” Max didn’t wait for permission as she leaned up and took her fill in a deep kiss. 

Inhaling, Alec’s senses kicked in; he was cocooned by Max and Logan’s scent, but it was the taste of Logan he found in Max’s mouth; knowing that Logan had been kissing Max with the purpose of seeking out Alec’s come only heightened Alec’s pleasure. 

Though she didn’t disengage and kept kissing him, Max stood, dragging him with her until he was standing on his own. Breaking apart she stepped back and pulled off her top tossing it to the floor, her hands already undoing her pants as she ordered, “Strip.” Not that he had much on, only a shirt.

Alec didn’t hesitate as he wrestled out of his last remaining article of clothing. By the time he got the shirt over his head Max was standing there naked. Dropping it to the ground Alec stood there mesmerized, taking in his fill of Max’s beauty. On one side of her chest, her hair was draped obscuring his view. Unable to resist the urge, Alec gently brushed the heavy strands off her shoulder. His fingers curled and brushed against her skin sending off a spiral of goose bumps to trail down her arm. 

The scent of Max’s arousal spiked his own excitement. The back of his fingers stroked over her shoulder down to the crook of her arm. The swell of her breasts were high, the nipples stood taut and thick begging for attention. Unable to resist he pulled her up against his body. Max wrapped her legs around his waist just as his mouth descended. Eagerly, his mouth enveloped a nipple. Max moaned, pressing her body closer, her back bowed into a perfect arch. His tongue slithered and danced over the skin then he zeroed in and flicked against the puckered bud. 

Although Logan spoke softly, as if he was trying not to break the erotic vibe, there was a demanding need just behind his words. “Alec, the bed; move to the bed so I can watch.” Max must have heard the same hitch in Logan’s voice as she pushed him away and jumped down. 

Logan only sat a few feet away when Max turned her full attention on him. A moment later without a backward glance, Max reached out behind her and grabbed Alec’s arm pulling him along with her. “Oh no, you’re going to be doing more than just watching. The problem is I think someone’s a bit over dressed. What do you think Alec?”

“Very,” This time Alec didn’t need to be prompted as he moved with purpose and lifted Logan out of his chair. “Max, he’s right, let’s move this to the bed.”

Max quickly grabbed the spread and pulled it along with the blanket and sheets down to the foot of the bed. Alec adjusted Logan’s weight as he knelt on the bed to scoot closer and deposit Logan more to the center of the bed. 

Once Logan was lying before them, together he and Max quickly stripped Logan leaving nothing in their wake except his glasses. Max started to take them off but Logan stopped her, “No, I want to see everything clearly.”

Nodding, Max leaned in and nuzzled Logan’s ear as her hands explored his body touching him everywhere. Alec watched as Max curled the fingers to rake down Logan’s body causing him to shiver in pleasure but her palm spread out to soothingly caress his skin on the upward motion. 

While he had a good view of what Max was doing Alec wasn’t idly watching; he had scooted in close almost curling up to Logan’s side, his fingers were busy playing with Logan’s smaller though highly sensitive nipples. He rubbed, pulled and twisted first one then did the same to the second nub. At each pull and twist Logan groaned, his eyes closed panting in pleasure, his cock hard, waving in the air begging to be touched. 

Alec was about to comply when he felt Max’s hand on his head stilling him. He looked up just as Max sat up with an excited eager grin on her face as Logan’s raspy voice filled the room, “Yes, please.”

Alec turned to Max and silently inquired what he’d missed. 

Max eyed him her eyes dilated in excitement, “We’re going to start things off right by warming Logan’s bottom first.” Alec flushed with excitement and watched as Max twisted around gathering pillows.

“Alec do you want Logan across your lap again or propped up with pillows?” The question brought him out of his reverie; Alec’s tongue rolled over his lips even as his fingers pulled on Logan’s nipple one last time and straightened up. There was no discussion or question what his answer was when Alec took a pillow and placed it behind him where he planned to sit and lean against the headboard. Up on his knees Alec gently rolled Logan over then lifted him up as he made his way to the headboard and set Logan down over his lap. 

Alec’s hand swept lovingly over Logan’s ass, his body twitching with anticipation remembering the heat he felt last time.

Max moved a pillow under Logan’s chest and stopped to kiss him. In between kisses Alec heard her question Logan, “How many?”

Heady with pleasure Logan whimpered, “Till I come…”

Max pulled back skeptical but nodded. Logan grabbed her hand and turned it over; gently, with reverence, Logan kissed her open palm. 

Once Logan let go, it was obvious to Alec, Max radiated more confidence as she shifted to move and knelt across from him smiling warmly. She openly shared her anticipation; this time she didn’t struggle. There was no conflict or guilt overriding her desire. Her hand covered Alec’s as it lay over Logan’s ass and she leaned forward to kiss him. It was hot and fast, but over as quickly as it started and he leaned back moving his hand aside to settle on the curve of Logan’s lower back. 

Max rubbed her palm in soothing circles over the expanse of Logan’s ass. The air of anticipation heightened to levels of hunger. There was a decisive gleam in Max’s eyes that had Alec struggling to catch his breath. Logan tried to look over his shoulder but his view was obscured, however it didn’t diminish his ravenous need. Under Alec’s palm he felt the subtlety of tremors racing through Logan’s body followed by muscles twitching in eagerness. 

They didn’t have long to wait as Max’s hand lifted and without pausing landed hard on one cheek then the other, only to repeat it in quick succession before she stopped – only Logan’s whimpered plea ‘don’t stop’ filled the air.

Max seemed too occupied with studying the pink hue covering the round globes of Logan’s ass. One vivid handprint she tenderly laid her hand over it looking at it almost like it was someone else’s hand. Abruptly she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as if she was fighting the urge to break out a wide ass-eating grin. Her eyes on Alec, Max inhaled and started again. The slap resounded in the room; Logan’s back trembled as he gripped the pillow. Max didn’t stop but kept spanking. 

The blows were not as powerful from his earlier spanking, but they were consistent and rained down longer. Colors decorated and ran the gambit from light pink to darker rouge over each cheek. The outline of Max’s hand blurred and bled from one crimson color to another hiding any semblance of a handprint. 

The volume of Logan’s whimpers increased close to the point of sobs when he yelled out for Max to spank him harder. Max complied, raising and lowering her hand in rapid fire. The blows were harder, flesh bouncing and rippling from each blow. 

Where he could Logan squirmed, his upper body shifting, his cock hard, leaking and trapped in Alec’s lap. Though Logan didn’t seem aware of it, Alec’s other hand caressed down between the vee of Logan’s thighs. His fingers almost brushing Logan’s sac; they were high, pulled tight revealing Logan was going to come with no other stimulation other than Max spanking him. 

Abruptly Logan’s chest lifted, shouting out Max’s name, his back and shoulders rigid as he came hard; Alec felt the wet evidence against his thigh.

Hearing her name, Max stopped, resting her hand against Logan’s heat then nudging Alec to move, silently directing him to feel the fiery sensation for himself. Max didn’t wait to see if he’d comply, but shifted until she was facing Logan, her fingers carding through his hair. Alec stilled and could hear Logan’s panted breath as Max lifted up his head to sprinkle a smattering of kisses over his face. 

Unable to stop himself, Alec was drawn back to his hand just inches from the scorching heat. Alec licked his lips, anxious to touch the heat radiating off Logan’s ass. 

Almost hesitant, he slid his hand to cover the heated mass of red only to hear Logan moan. The sound was quickly swallowed by Max. Unable to tear his eyes away, Alec swallowed, following his thumb as it brushed along the edge of Logan’s crack. Excited, Alec couldn’t stop wondering what it’d feel like to be fully encased in such heat. Gently, Alec fingers stretched out and started to caress in soothing circles.

Lost in the sensation Alec wasn’t aware Max had moved until she was nuzzling his neck and muttered, “Feels good doesn’t it?” 

He barely nodded, when her voice huskily choked out, “He wants you to and I want to watch.”

Confused, Alec looked up trying to decipher what she was talking about when he heard Logan’s whine of ‘Alec please!’

At Logan’s plea, Alec’s breath hitched and caught in his throat, then nervously mumbled, “I… have you…”

Max smirked. “He’s not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking. He’s been with men before.”

Alec looked at Max and lifted a brow in surprise. 

Logan fumbled and raised his body up to twist around as best he could, then hoarsely he said, “In college, but can we save any discussions for later?” Dropping back down to the mattress, Logan exhaled, “Second drawer down in the nightstand there’s lube.”

Alec didn’t move, his eyes drawn back down to where his fingers lay, alongside Logan’s crack. Alec wanted Logan, had for a long time, but out of the blue he was emotionally overwhelmed and couldn’t stop thinking about the last man he had sex with. He felt Max caress his cheek and softly ask, “You’ve been with men before, right?”

He wanted to snort at the ridiculous question. To give Max a trademark smirk followed by a retort, but neither came to him.

“Alec?”

Panicked, more because he couldn’t stop the memories, Alec averted his eyes and started to scoot his legs out from under Logan.

Worried Logan called out, “Max, what’s going on?”

Alec felt the intensity of her gaze, searching his face for answers. Just as he pulled his legs out from under Logan, he felt Max graze his arm drawing his attention holding a look of understanding. “Alec, it doesn’t matter…

Logan interrupted, “Max…”

Max squeezed Alec’s elbow for reassurance. “No running, you promised.” Then she moved and helped Logan roll over; Logan hissed out loud in pain from the spanking, but quickly ignored it to grab her arm and with her help sat up.

Once Logan was sitting up he faced Alec. “We don’t… I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I thought from before,” Logan shrugged searching for the right word. “I thought you were more experienced...”

Alec huffed and tilted his head, stating, “I’m not a virgin – with men.” before he looked away.

From under hooded eyes, Alec watched as Logan spared Max a sideways glance and slowly added, like Logan didn’t really believe him. “All right then.”

Chuckling at the idea he was a virgin, Alec smirked, “At Manticore I excelled at sexuality.”

Max’s mouth opened in disbelief then slammed shut, her disgust clear as she snapped, “They actually had classes for that?” but Alec could see the curiosity lingering in her eyes.

He could see that Logan was trying to figure out why he stopped and shied away. Alec knew the answer but at the same time he was shocked by his own actions. There was no doubt in his mind how much he wanted Logan, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the last man he had sex with – Biggs. 

Logan’s eyes drifted to his legs, already jumping to the wrong idea; he had to tell him about Biggs.

Reaching out, Alec cupped Logan’s chin to look at him. “No. It has nothing to do with that. Logan, I want you. I… there was someone else. He and I, back at Manticore he was the first...” By the way Logan was looking at him, Alec knew Logan could see more than he wanted him to. 

As if to confirm it Logan questioned him with the answer, “Biggs?”

He heard Max’s breath hitch. “You and Biggs?”

Alec didn’t have to confirm it; whatever Logan and Max saw in his eyes seemed to be answer enough. 

Logan’s hand wrapped around the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him closer until he was close enough to taste Logan’s breath. “We don’t – we can go as slow as you need to.”

Alec jerked back in surprise then glanced at Max to see the same empathy etched over her features. Then abruptly he blurted out. “No!” 

“That’s not what I want.”

“Then Alec, what do you want? I don’t want to push you into anything, you don’t…” He didn’t allow Logan to finish before he claimed Logan’s lips, effectively silencing him. Logan hung on as Alec aggressively devoured his mouth; only letting go to allow Logan enough space to breathe. However he stayed hovering licking Logan’s lips as he spoke, “I want to, I do – do you still want me to?”

“I do, but only if you really…” 

Deciding it’d be easier to show rather than trying to explain why he had a momentarily blip thinking of Biggs, Alec took Logan’s hand and placed it on his hard cock and huskily added, “Want to.”

Logan eyed him for a moment before he bared white teeth in a cheeky grin, eyes twinkling almost emerald. “Max, get the lube.”

Alec’s brows danced and returned Logan’s grin with a lecherous smirk. 

Logan cupped Alec’s face. Thumbs brushed at his temples. Slowly Logan’s lips dropped into a lopsided tilt as his eyes bore into Alec, before Logan leaned in until their lips touched and held him there. Alec shuddered, swallowing Logan’s breath. Even when he finally moved, Logan was unhurried; his pliable lips covered Alec’s in small lingering kisses. Slowly the kisses expanded yet the pace remained the same where they gently explored each other.

Alec never even realized Max had moved off the bed until he felt and swallowed the vibrations of Logan’s moan. Opening his eyes he saw Max peppering kisses up and down Logan’s back. Their eyes met, Max’s were bright in content happiness. She reached around and fumbled for his hand, placing a small bottle of lube into his palm.

Logan must have realized what Max handed him as Logan broke their kiss only long enough to mouth the words in a raspy whisper, “Want you.”

Alec nodded in answer and glanced at Max before he took control of the kiss, his tongue sliding into Logan’s mouth, dancing with Logan’s tongue, as he shifted to kneel in the space between Logan’s legs. Once Max moved out of the way, he gently eased Logan back until he was laying flat against the bed. Alec paused and hovered over Logan; his eyes roamed hungrily down Logan’s body then zeroed in on Logan’s cock. Untouched it still lay spent and flaccid over his thigh. 

Alec glanced back up at Logan, to see him mouth a breathy ‘please’.

Nodding, Alec tenderly nudged Logan’s legs wider then raised a leg bending it at the knee, caressing the outside of Logan’s thigh. He didn’t take his eyes off Logan and scooted closer; lifting his hand Alec let Logan see what Max had handed him. Twisting off the cap, he squeezed out a healthy glob of lube. Alec didn’t hesitate and raised Logan’s other knee out of his way to rub a lubed finger over his puckered entrance. 

Alec pressed the tip of one finger in twisting it around before he pushed it in further. He looked up from under thick lashes to see Logan moan, his chest heaving in excited pants. Pleased, Alec pressed his finger in further until he bottomed out. With purpose, Alec rotated his finger before pulling out to add another. Alec dropped the tube, his hand sliding to caress Logan’s ass. Though he wasn’t radiating the same intensity of heat, Alec was surprised by the warmth that remained. 

Transfixed, Alec moved his fingers in and out, stilling to separate and stretch, scissoring Logan’s tight hole; his own cock heavy, jutting out, waving in want. 

Logan lay back panting, but Alec wasn’t sure if it was out of pleasure. If Logan could actually feel what he was doing or if the panting was out of anticipation of what was to come. Alec gazed at Logan’s spent cock wondering if it was too soon, if he needed more time. Nudging Logan’s other knee up; Alec angled his fingers, searching for Logan’s prostate. He finger-fucked Logan in long steady strokes, waiting for a reaction before he tried another angle. 

He didn’t have long to wonder when Logan shouted out. Alec aimed for the spot again and again moving faster each time. His eyes dropped to Logan’s cock, pleased to see it twitch and slowly rise to hardness. Alec didn’t slow down; even when Logan started to moan earnestly then abruptly curse demanding that Alec fuck him now. 

Suddenly Max’s hair, then her skin, brushed up against him leaning in close to his ear, her voice dark, feeding his hunger. “You heard him Alec.”

His cock jumped in excitement, he wasn’t going to argue with either of them. He barked out, “I need a condom.”

Logan thrashed his head. “Don’t need one, I haven’t…”

“But I have, and yes we do. Max I have a couple in the back-pocket of my pants.” He didn’t even finish before Max was off the bed searching for the condoms. He heard her tear a package open just as the bed dipped. 

“Let me.” She quickly kissed his cheek then leaned over obscuring his view. Alec shuddered, his fingers sliding out of Logan when he felt her lick the head, and her hand wrapped loosely around the base. Slim fingers slid up and down as if she was marveling the construction of his cock. She cupped his sac, thumb softly sweeping over the taut skin. 

It was too much; he had to stop her, “Max!”

Max understood what he didn’t say; her fingers clamped down in a vice-like grip at the base preventing his climax. 

Breathing haggardly, Alec concentrated and inhaled through his nose as he tried to regain control. After several deep breaths he was calm enough for Max to work the condom over his cock and roll it down until it was firmly in place. Before she sat up Max kissed his cock sending shivers down his spine stirring his excitement.

Sitting up Max asked, “Logan you ready?”

“I’ve been ready, fuck me already!”

Max chuckled, “I can see that.” Her hands trailed down Logan’s thigh; wrapping her hands around his thigh to lift his leg, draping it over Alec’s shoulder. At the same time Alec lifted Logan’s other leg to rest on his opposite shoulder. Grabbing the lube, Alec slicked his cock then added more to Logan’s puckered hole, his thumb pulling on the rim. With a pop he removed his thumb to guide and line up his cock. The head slid over Logan’s stretched hole, Alec held himself there for a moment as he glanced over to Logan. 

Logan was staring up at the ceiling, his mouth open - waiting. As if he sensed that Alec needed to see his face, Logan lifted up on his elbows until their eyes met and held Alec’s gaze. The moment Alec could see Logan’s face, he inched forward. 

Only his cockhead entered. Alec gritted his teeth, fighting against the impulse to plunge forward. Although he had taken pains to prep Logan, the man was still tight beyond belief.

Beads of sweat dotted along Logan’s hairline, the tendons of his neck pronounced as he called out Alec’s name. Alec heard the raspy need in Logan’s voice that sent shivers down his spine, but it was staring into Logan’s eyes reading the silent demand to ‘move’ that Alec happily submitted to, and slowly sank his cock into Logan’s body until he bottomed out. 

Alec held and anchored Logan’s legs as he shifted and stretched to almost lie over Logan’s body. The move forced Logan to drop back against the bed where Alec followed as far as he could. The distance to kiss Logan was too great, but Alec didn’t care. His hips moved, a shallow roll, pulling out before he slid back in with a pronounced snap only to repeat the process.

Alec couldn’t take his eyes off the man below him. He was aware of each bubbled bead of sweat. How they multiplied until, like a pinball machine, one pushed into another only to roll down and disappear off of Logan’s chin. Though his eyes were dilated enclosed by a rim of emerald green, Logan held his gaze just as intently. And for lack of a better word, they twinkled in ecstasy.

Alec bit his lip pushing Logan’s body further until he had Logan nearly folded over as he lazily rolled his hips. At first his rhythm was steady, a slow deep thrust, pulling out all the way only to plunge all the way in. Slowly he picked up speed and started to pound Logan’s ass. There were no words. Logan’s voice broke down to a simpler form – animalistic grunts. Their panted breaths synced into a frenzied rhythm.

He didn’t stop and was unable to look away from Logan. Alec inhaled as he picked up Max’s heady scent. He could smell Max’s excitement; could hear an array of breathy sounds escape from her lips. Alec swallowed thickly when he picked up more sounds of fingers riding through her slick folds as she finger-fucked herself – while watching them. 

Their scents overlapped and entwined until he couldn’t tell one from the other. 

Inhaling, Alec snapped his hips in rapid motion, his hands under Logan’s knees pressing them down, closer to Logan’s chest. Alec knew Logan was close, hanging precariously on the edge; he only had to push him into the abyss. Driving to that point, Alec’s hand traveled down to Logan’s ass. What heat lingered there from Max’s earlier efforts was tepid. It was something Alec wanted to change, and without warning, he started to spank Logan’s ass. 

At the contact, Logan choked out his name, babbling his pleasure. 

His hand stung as he repeated the action and connected loudly against Logan’s flesh on each downward thrust. Doubling his efforts, Alec thrust harder as he continued to warm Logan’s ass to a boiling point.

It didn’t take long before Logan’s continuous string of moans broke and he abruptly yelled out Alec’s name, his body jerking involuntary, eyes closing in sensory overload as he came; his cock spurting a load over his stomach.

Dazed, Alec watched Max lean over and start to lick up the white splatter as if it were precious cream, her own body trembling as she clamped her thighs together, riding her fingers to orgasm. 

Alec’s vision blurred when he felt Logan’s muscles fasten tight around his cock; he was too close, spiraling out of control. A multitude of pleasures hit as his body shuddered in climax seconds after Max. 

Moments later, Alec realized he lay blanketed over Logan’s body; his eyes closed listening to his own raspy breath. Slowly he opened his eyes when he felt someone thread their hand through his matted hair – curious he turned to find Logan looking up at him with a strange goofy smile. Max leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then she repeated the gesture and carded her fingers through his hair only to trail down his back, soothing the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from reacting, his eyes slid to half mast; a peculiar sound bursting from his gut at Max’s sensual caress.

Max repeated the action several times coaxing the sounds out of him before Logan’s voice cut through. Although he spoke softly in obvious awe, the words jolted Alec out of his sated bliss, “Oh my God, you’re purring.” 

Max only hummed, stating, “Feline cocktail.” And belatedly, Alec realized she was nuzzling Logan’s neck like a cat herself. 

Still Alec found it embarrassing and closed his lips to cut off the sound. Logan’s fingers traced against his jaw. “Please don’t hide a part of yourself, I liked it.”

Alec lifted his head to meet Logan’s eyes. They stared for a long moment. Abruptly Max slapped Alec’s ass. “Alec, don’t tease.” then Alec sighed and leaned up to press kisses along Logan’s jaw as he made his way up to Logan’s mouth. Happily content, with each kiss he allowed himself to purr as he neared his target – Logan’s mouth. 

Beside him, Alec felt the bed shift then Max was striding across the room.

He had barely registered her calling out, “Need the bathroom.” when he finally claimed Logan’s lips, enjoying each of Logan’s leisurely kisses. Alec opened his eyes, questioningly when he felt Logan’s fingers still him. Logan’s thumb brushed over his lips before he met Alec’s puzzled gaze. 

Logan’s voice was barely a whisper when he said, “Biggs… he wasn’t just… you loved him.”

Alec blinked, it wasn’t a question and he had no idea what to say. A part of him wanted to shut down, to distract, to bait Logan with something else, but the soldier in him failed. Instead he continued to bask in the calm reassurance of Logan’s eyes. There was no judgment or accusation in Logan’s steady gaze - only acceptance.

“I’m sorry…” Alec stole Logan’s breath in a kiss, stopping him from saying anything else.

Breaking away, harsher than he intended, Alec said, “Don’t – that, it was almost two years ago, he died fighting…”

“A soldier’s death.” Max answered as she slid in beside him, kissing his shoulder.

Alec sighed; his body rolling to lean against Max as he quietly added, “Yeah.” 

Logan wordlessly started to pet and repeatedly stroke down Alec’s side while Max’s fingers gently trailed down his front. Not to entice, but to offer the only comfort Alec would allow. Together their warmth cradled him in a cocoon of reassuring touches until his eyes slid closed.

Breathing evenly, Alec feigned sleep when Logan asked, “He’s still gonna run, isn’t he?”

Max scooted to lean over his body whispering, “Not right away, but yeah he will.” Stretching up, she gave Logan a deep kiss, then finally broke away. “But don’t worry, he’ll let us catch him to bring him back home.” 

“And we’re home?” Logan’s voice was rough with emotion.

Max simply answered, “Yes.” with a confidence he didn’t understand. A moment later, Alec heard a rustle as Max shifted and realized she’d removed Logan’s glasses and put them on the nightstand. 

Settling back, Max curled in on one side of his body while he remained practically draped over Logan. Just loud enough, Max tiredly muttered, “Now go to sleep, both of you.”

Content, Alec couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from lifting before he snuggled deeper between the two, and let their even breathing lull him to sleep. 

Fin~


End file.
